The Hollow Men
by ringanybells
Summary: It doesn't matter what the brain thinks, all that matters is what the heart knows. Just a little look into the thoughts of some of the players during a few select scenes in our penultimate episode. E/P.


[A/N: So I turned on my TV to watch the series finale, but alas, it was not on. I wasn't sure whether to rejoice or weep. So instead, I put last week's episode on and got my fix that way. As I was watching, this came to me. It seemed to me that for all Paul is not supposed to love Echo anymore, he still clearly does. Not that I'm complaining. So I decided to analyze the episode, or more accurately, the few scenes in which Paul and Echo are together. For the most part, I used the ep's dialogue, though I did cut out what I didn't find vital (mainly Mellie's lines) and I added maybe one or two just to help with flow. I just want to say, that besides the Echo-Paul love present, I was also really happy about Topher and Adelle in this ep, both their interactions with each other and with Echo. I'm toying with a second chapter, kind of a what happens after they blow up the building, but in the immediate sense, and not the horrible future sense. If I do write it, it will be entirely E/P fluff and will end happily, no foreshadowing of the doom a decade later. Anyways, enjoy the analysis.]

_Phones are dead. Rossum won't be able to find us that way. Chopper should be here any second; we can't wait for them much longer. _Paul's voice was hushed. The others should have joined them by now. Failure to do so most likely meant that something had gone wrong, and they would not be coming.

Adelle rolled her eyes. His words were wrong. Not three weeks ago, she had watched this man squirm at the sight of everyone's favorite doll as she writhed in pain. This week, her possible death barely seemed to register. Whatever Topher had done to bring back the meddlesome former agent had taken something vital from the man. He wasn't the same man she had been playing games with last year, nor was he the man who had brought Echo back to the house after her three month sojourn. And though she would admit it to no one, Adelle missed that other man. And she knew that it must have broken poor Echo's heart when she realized the same thing. Instead of the smugness she should feel at her active's pain, she found herself feeling sorry for the girl. _We can wait._

He walked around to the other side of the SUV, toward Mellie. A part of him truly was glad to have her back, even if she was only an imprint. After all, was he that much more himself? They spoke in hushed tones, though Adelle was on their side, he didn't need her hearing everything that was going on. Mellie leaned in to kiss him and he pulled back, not entirely sure why. There had been a time when he had hungered for her touch. But that had been before becoming Echo's handler, before going into the chair. Something was different; his brain just couldn't put a name to it. When she wasn't around, he was glad for Mellie's company.

It was Adelle's call that ended their hushed conversation. _Look lively, someone's coming._ He heard the screech of the tires and raised his gun, taking his position beside Adelle. The three waited, exchanging speculation on the identity of their company. The black SUV barreled around the corner, pulling to a halt a dozen feet away. Boyd stepped out of the front seat, offering reassurance. For a second, Paul was confused. Boyd should be 200 miles to Graceland by now, nowhere near them.

Adelle, ever the queen of focus, kept on track, _Where's Echo?_

All thoughts of Boyd and Adelle went out of his head when he heard Topher's worried call. _I need help._ Something in him snapped. His gun was down and his feet were moving before he'd even had a chance to think about it. He was already there as the freaked out programmer helped Echo out of the back seat. In that one instant, nothing was more important than getting to Echo. As she exited the car, he could hear her frantic, incoherent words. His hands around Echo's slim shoulders, he hugged her close in reassurance, barely aware of his own actions. She was ranting, muttering nonsensical words and trembling in what could only be terror. His heart ached at the fear in her eyes.

_What's wrong with her? _He wasn't even aware of the panic in his own voice, trying as he was to drown out her cries of terror. He would have given anything in that moment to comfort her. He offered her small reassurance, _you're okay, you're not burning_. But his words didn't even register with her. He held her as Boyd injected the sedatives and took her weight as the fight went out of her.

_How did this happen?_ The concern was obvious in Adelle's voice, though to a less practiced ear it sounded like nothing more than inquiry and a desire for knowledge. But even her calculating personality wouldn't hold against the gentle way she approached Echo. Paul tried to listen as Topher explained what had happened, but there seemed to be no real explanation. He cradled Echo to him, even as Adelle checked her pupils, trying to figure out what was wrong.

_We need to reevaluate the game plan here. _Everything was wrong. Adding Caroline to the mix was not supposed to hurt Echo. She had assured him she could handle it. There were 3 dozen people already in Echo's mind; one more shouldn't have made any difference, even if it was hers to begin with. Without truly knowing why, he held her, a part of him desperate to have her close. The argument raged about what to do, but only half of him was listening. Too much of his brain was worried, truly afraid of what could be wrong with Echo. It wasn't until Adelle spoke again that his full attention returned to the conversation.

_We walk in through the front door. There's no need to sneak around. We have something Rossum wants._ She stood as she spoke, and all of a sudden, Paul was alone, cradling Echo on the tarmac. He didn't want to take her to Tucson; she was in no condition to be taken into the belly of the beast. He wanted to pick her up and carry her far away, maybe back to Texas, and keep her safe. The desire to protect her was complete and natural; he didn't need to think about it. He needed to save her, but he knew that if she was awake, she'd be agreeing with Adelle. So reluctantly he nodded, lifting her slim body with ease. Boyd stepped forward to take her, but Paul shook his head. He wasn't about to let her go.

The helicopter ride was short, all things considered. Echo woke about half way there, still out of it from the drugs. She made no move to leave his arms, merely held tight to his arm where it wrapped around her. When the chopper landed, he kept his arm around her shoulder, helping her to disembark. Assuming once she was on solid ground again, that she would be fine, he stepped away. She took one step and swayed. He was there to catch her. As they walked from the landing pad to the front door of the Rossum Corporation's building, he stayed close, offering support. He was aware of Topher on her other side, also concerned for her. He was surprised how the young genius had taken to Echo after learning her truth.

Once inside the building, the former Dr. Saunders approached. Paul listened as she exchanged words with his companions, but was more focused on Echo. She was slowly getting steadier on her feet, trying to shake off the effects of the injection. He wished they'd had time to allow her to recover before coming inside, but he had been out voted. His attention didn't come full focus on the doctor until she stepped forward, addressing Echo. _And you, my dear, so excited to see you again._ It took everything in him not to step between the two. He tightened his grip on Echo to steady her as the other woman came closer. _You never know how these types of experiments are going to work out. I am a lucky boy. Right here at my doorstep, all you're missing is the little bow._

When she leaned forward into Echo's face, Paul had had enough. Everything about Saunders' air screamed predator, and Paul's instinct was to protect. _Who the hell are you? _

_Clyde Randolph,_ Adelle's words registered. And as the brunette moved away and conversation picked up again, Paul allowed his attention to return to Echo. He held her tight, conscience that she was leaning into his embrace. He didn't plan on letting her go to fend for herself anytime soon. But then Clyde snapped her fingers and a dozen security guards stepped forward.

Clyde gestured Adelle toward the elevator and ordered the guards to take the rest of them down to the interrogation room. Except for Echo. She was to be taken to elsewhere. For a second, Paul panicked, his grip tightened and Echo moved closer to him. And then each of a dozen men pointed their very large guns at the group. Echo swallowed, trying one last time to pull herself together. At last she was able to do just that. She felt her feet steady under her and her brain readjusted. Despite how comforted she felt in Paul's arms, she would not risk him dying because of her again.

She turned to him, _its okay. I'll be fine._ When he looked down at her with doubt in his eyes, she nodded. She felt the reluctance as he released her. She stepped away from him, raising her hands. Two of the guards moved forward, taking hold of either of her arms. They led her to another elevator and stepped inside. As the doors slid closed, the last thing she saw was Paul's worried gaze.

…

Echo looked at the processing towers, trying to determine the best way to destroy them. Boyd's voice made her turn. _Echo?_ It scared her how normal it sounded. Yesterday, she had trusted that voice unquestionably; today she knew it was the voice of her greatest enemy. She turned around quickly, gun aimed at his head.

His companion stole her breath. Without dropping her aim, she looked to the man she loved. _Paul, what are you doing? _She could hear the panic and fear in her own voice, knew it was written all over her face. Yet, Paul seemed completely at ease, as if he didn't realize he was standing next to the enemy.

His words made as much sense as his posture. _Take it easy, _he spoke as if to a doll, trying to comfort someone who didn't know what was going on. It dawned on her that he hadn't figured the truth out. Of course, she saw the moment he realized the truth, it was the same moment Boyd's gun pressed against his chin. He closed his eyes, as if silently cursing his own stupidity. When they opened again, they found her, full of confusion. _What did I miss? _She was not at all comforted to see some small measure of fear in his eyes. And the gun aimed into his chin had her heart pumping double time.

She answered him. He deserved the truth and unfortunately, she wasn't completely sure he would live long enough to have it explained to him later. She allowed Echo to take a backseat to Caroline, knowing she was the one with the cool head; Echo's heart was in a vice seeing Paul being threatened. As the switch happened, the gun grew steady in her hands. _It's him. He's the founder. He's been lying to us this whole time._

Though she spoke to Paul, it was Boyd that responded, keeping the gun aimed at Paul's head. _The question is, who are you; Caroline, Echo?_

Despite Echo's fear, Caroline's voice was steady, as was her arm. _I'm everything you made me._ She threw the words at him, each one dripping with sarcasm and hate.

The words did not have their desired effect, Boyd seemed reassured. _Good, then that means you still trust me with your life._ He was behind Paul now, using him as a shield, banking on Echo's feelings for the former agent to protect him.

It was the hate of two that filled Caroline's next words. _You said you'd protect me. I believed you, you son of a bitch!_

Caroline kept her eyes on Boyd, even though Echo wanted nothing more than to look at Paul. _I did protect you_, Boyd answered as if she were being silly, complaining about being sent to bed early rather than being used as his science project. _Now it's your turn to protect all of us. You're going to be the savior of the world. _Echo wished she could tune out the conversation. If this was the end, she wanted to talk to Paul, but Caroline was in control, had to be. And she wanted to scream at Boyd.

When her voice came again, it tasted of defeat, as much Echo's as Caroline's, _I trusted you._

Paul spoke then, fearing the trust a doll had for her handler would jeopardize what Echo had been working for, _Shoot. Don't think, shoot. _He could see Echo's heart breaking; the tears were clear in her eyes. He wanted to protect her from this, but he couldn't. She needed to pull the trigger, before Boyd could sweet talk his way into her heart again. He ignored the barrel of the gun pressed against his neck, willing Echo to pull the trigger with both his mind and his heart.

Boyd's next words voiced Paul's worst fear, _she can't. Caroline doesn't know you, but Echo loves you. She'd never…_ For a split second, Paul was afraid Boyd was right, that Echo would allow her love to cloud her mind. Then he felt the pain and bent over. Even as the groan escaped his lips, his heart rejoiced. His girl was still in there, she would do what needed to be done. And then Boyd pushed him, throwing him into Echo, lunging at her after him.

The two of them wrestled, trading blow after blow. Paul watched, unable to help, as they hit each other. His heart was in his throat watching Echo fight. As Boyd gained the upper hand, Paul fought his own battle to stand, desperate to save her. The man's words came to him as from a vacuum as he pointed the gun at Echo's head, _I wanted to keep you around because I like you, but I don't really need you alive._

Echo's voice was pained as she finally took control back, _I loved you._

_I know._ Though Boyd didn't want to pull the trigger, he knew he would. He cocked the gun, taking aim once more, which is when Topher entered from behind with the save. Echo stood slowly, seeing pain that matched her own in Topher's eyes. They had been friends, yet Boyd had had Bennet killed. It was possible that the programmer felt almost as betrayed as Echo did herself. As she gained her feet, so did Paul.

Knowing what had to be done; Echo took control of her body once again. She sent Paul and Topher ahead, telling them to clear the building as quickly as possible. Paul was reluctant to leave her, but she gave him no choice, offering him a chaste kiss and promising that she was right behind. She set up the explosives and gave Boyd his instructions. A part of her wished there was another way, but he had started all this. Karma demanded he be the one to finish it.

Outside, her friends watched as the explosion sounded, the same thought running through all their minds. She was still inside. Paul's heart leapt to his throat, was it possible he would lose another woman he loved today? And though the thought came from nowhere, he knew instinctively that it was true. He loved Echo and he had left her in there to die alone. He took several steps forward, preparing to go in after her. And then she appeared. A smile spread over his face. She was okay. He moved toward her, finally putting his gun away. Adelle, Topher, Priya, Tony, the frightened employees; none of them meant anything to him in that moment. The only thing that mattered was being next to her.

He stopped a few inches from her, _so, did we save the world?_ His question was light; trying to raise her spirits after all she had just been through.

Her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath. But she met his eyes. And in them she saw something that had been missing since her return from the attic, something she had feared she'd never see in them again._ I guess we did._ His answering smile stopped her heart, and her hopes flew. And then he reached out and grasped her shoulder. For a moment, Echo felt like everything would be okay, a feeling she hadn't had for awhile. She reached up and squeezed his hand. They would have their time alone to talk later, now wasn't it. Instead she stepped forward, anxious to rejoin the group and get away from this horrible deathtrap of a building. Paul's hand moved to the small of her back. Echo couldn't stop the joyous tears that slowly made their way down her cheeks.

[ Me again, basically, I'm saying, I don't care what Topher did to Paul's brain. Love isn't about the head, it's about the heart. Paul still loves Echo, he just needed some time. Vive le Joss.]


End file.
